


Cam’s Great Idea

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron pitches a film idea to Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam’s Great Idea

_**Ficish: Cam's Great Idea tag to 200**_  
Title: Cam’s Great Idea  
Author: Renae  
Fandom etc: SG-1 Cameron/Daniel  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing, nada.  
Summary: Cameron pitches a film idea to Daniel.  
A/N: Tag to _200_

  
  
Daniel jumped and spun around, vaguely brandishing a pot of coffee in Cameron’s direction, a wild look in his eyes and his front turf of hair sticking straight up. Instantly, Cameron backed up against the door he’d just entered and held his hands up, a smirk playing across his face.

“Whoa!” he said trying not to laugh, though he was sure his eyes always gave him away. One of these days, he was going to get Dr. Lee to prove that there was more caffeine than blood running through Daniel’s veins. “Hey Jackson, I know you’ve said you’d kill for coffee, but I didn’t think you meant literally!”

Rolling his eyes, Daniel turned back around to finish filling his mug and preemptively started another pot. “Oh, ha, ha. I thought you were Marty. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. Sam any closer?”

“She said she needed to run another diagnostic,” Cameron answered hopping up on the break room table behind Daniel. “And speaking of Marty, I had an idea for the movie.”

Daniel groaned, but Cameron blocked his exit by “accidentally” swinging his foot into Daniel’s shin. “Just hear me out,” Cameron asked not looking sorry at all as Daniel sat down to rub his aching leg. “What this movie needs is some dramatic tension. So I figure that you and I-”

“You mean my character and Jack’s character.” Daniel interrupted.

“It’s only a matter of time before he recasts, and then it _will_ be my character. Anyway, so you and I are stranded on a planet-” Cameron tried to continue.

“What happened to the Stargate?”

“I dunno, a rockslide.”

“Done it.”

“Ba’al beamed it off.”

“Been there.”

“Fine! The Ori booby trapped it!”

“The Ori aren’t in this movie.”

Cameron sighed and rubbed his eyes, twisting on the table so that his knees were pointed at Daniel. “That’s not even the point. See…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the cave, Cameron took in a lung-full of air and let it out slowly. As far as planets to be stuck on, he’d definitely put this one in the top ten. Mountains rose around the campsite, covered in fog at this early hour. They were already quite high, but the peaks pierced the bottom layer of clouds and stretched higher than anything Cameron had ever seen before.

It only warmed up in the early hours of afternoon, making Cameron fiercely glad that Daniel had been stranded with him. They only made it through the nights by curling around each other under space blankets carried in their packs. Sharing body heat had led to other, more pleasurable things, though truth to tell, Cameron enjoyed cuddling for cuddling’s sake.

Daniel had shivered outside first today to stoke up the fire and move the water closer to the heat to melt the layer of ice on top. It wasn’t easy, but there was plenty of water and food to forage; they’d make it for a couple of weeks until rescue came. Really, the SGC knew where they were, it was just a matter of picking them up.

As much fun as it _wasn’t_ to shiver by himself, Cameron was reluctant to follow Daniel out into the morning light. The mood last night had been quiet and stiff following an afternoon romp through the woods. He’d made it up and out, though so now it was only a matter of figuring out what had Daniel tied into knots.

“Hey Jackson, penny for your thoughts,” he called spotting Daniel sitting away from the camp and at the edge of a small cliff. He could see his breath wafting around his face, mixing with the mist.

“They’re going to be coming for us soon.”

“Yeah, but I think you’re a little confused,” Cameron tipped his cap back, as he made it to Daniel’s position, rolling back on his heels and looking off into the distance. “We’re supposed to be happy about that.”

“So what? We just go on like nothing’s changed?” Daniel asked finally turning his head to look at Cameron, his expression lost.

“Hey, it’s no one’s business but ours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait, wait, _what_?”

“Hey, I wasn’t finished yet,” Cameron said smirking and leaning back on the palms of his hands.

Sputtering, Daniel stood to refill his empty mug, “I can’t believe you! And I will never forgive you for renting that movie for Vala. She has this … this _gleam_ in her eyes every time she looks at us now.”

“You should have seen what she was looking at on my laptop the other day,” Cameron says goading Daniel on, but he can never resist. A feisty Daniel is a fun Daniel.

“I’m nearly sure that I _don’t_ want to know,” Daniel replied sniffing a little and sipping at his hot coffee. “I’m going to go talk to Sam. You coming?”

“I’m right behind you,” Cameron put on his best innocent expression in the face of Daniel’s glare. So he might not make his two hundredth trip through the stargate and his zombie idea had been shot down, but it had still been a good day.


End file.
